


Hungover hbomb

by ThiccManTheSavior



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Yaoi - Fandom, anime - Fandom, hbomberguy, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Boys' Love, Feminism, Humor, M/M, Plot Twists, Yaoi, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiccManTheSavior/pseuds/ThiccManTheSavior
Summary: If only lobsterman understood the importance of maternity leave, I would not have given birth to this god's mistake.





	Hungover hbomb

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hbomb and Shaun, if you read this I'm sorry. ILY.  
> Another note: This is just a parody and I don't think you should actually ship real people together.

* * *

 

They were going to make the greatest leftist anime video ever, that would end right wing rhetoric forever. _That Return of kings article on anime making men submissive would be put to shame,_ Shaun thought.

It was a collaboration project, Harris didn't want Shaun just to do silly voice overs. He wanted to see him in person, and so did Shaun. To him, Harris was the most purest angel in the form of a human, and he had to be protected at all costs. This project made Shaun happy, his inner weeb was supplied with endless amount of alcohol when he talked about k-on. His obsession over the show was kind of unsettling, but Harris just enjoyed seeing him happy.

Regardless, it was Harris who offered to visit Shaun, but was turned down. Shaun could take this opportunity to get away from the cabbage man who took an interest in him. _That man could NOT take no for an answer_.  
"You said you had an evangelion dvd, I presume, Harris?"  
"Yea it's in my bedroom, I'll get it in a while. Make yourself home" Harris said as he shut the door to the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on.

" _I'll get it in a while_ " Shaun repeated and scoffed at the joke. He knew his friend was a person who'd take **hours** in the shower. _I'll go get it myself_ , Shaun thought. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Rather than fixing his breakfast, curious Shaun went up to the bedroom. Meanwhile in the shower, Harris paused in realising that he forgot to say something crucial, his eyes opened wider than any Paul Joseph Watson's truth bombs ever could. "OH FUCK" he whispered. Drops from the warm shower beat down heavily on his soyboy skin.  
He had told Shaun to make himself home. _But I forgot to tell Shaun not to peek into my room_.

Upon entering, Hbomb had a very plain room. A desk on which he worked on, it had a regular gaming PC with papers scattered on it and many empty cans of beer. A bed for one person, and a book shelf full of cultural marxism and self help guides to destroy western civilisations. Next to his bed was a drawer, a night lamp placed on it.

The evangelion dvd was lying on his desk. Shaun was experiencing wonderful arousals upon looking at the dvd. He approached it calmly, he didn't want to disturb the sexual tension between him and the dvd. He grabbed the DVD like it was all his, but his attention diverted to a paper on the desk. It was crumpled. Probably because Harris didn't like what he wrote, crushed it into a ball, and reopened it again. It was slightly stained with beer. The word " **Shaun** " written in bold. He moved the beer cans away from the paper and spread it out on the table.

It was a badly written letter to the blue haired white feminist.Someone Shaun knew too.

_I didn't know they wrote letters to each other. They could've texted._

But the contents of the letter warmed him.

**"Shaun is amazing. He puts so much work into his videos and it makes mine look like malicious soy diarrhea. I want to protect him. the truth about hbomberguy is that he really likes him so much that it hurts".**

A voice startled Shaun, "Yeah... about that I...." He turned to face the door. Harris was in his boxers, his hair was wet and his towel hung around his neck. "You were drunk when you wrote this" Shaun assumed. Harris' elbow leaned to the door frame, he scratched his head and nodded. Harris looked down to the ground and back up to shaun.

They both absorbed all the awkwardness and discomfort in the air, with only the distance between them to silence it. "I admire your work too" Shaun confessed, "I wish I had a PHD in Sargon of Akkad like you do". Harris smiled, he walked closer to Shaun. His voice became huskier and his blue eyes deepened to the color of a storm, "I wish I was an archaeologist like you are". "What do you mean?" "I love seeing you dig up facts from the past" he smiled. Shaun chuckled at the cheesy joke. Hbomberguy pushed him onto his bed.

He reached his arms from under the pillow and grabbed handcuffs. He pulled Shaun by the wrists and handcuffed him to the bed. "Wait", Shaun exclaimed, he was slightly panting, "you can't do this". "Why not?" asked Harris, concerned.

"What the fuck? How did you even handcuff me? I don't have arms for christ sake!" Harris checked. He was right. Shaun was literally a just floating skull retrieved from Davis Aruni's lab. Shaun was once a regular skull, but with his time being spent listening to Davis' logical fallacies, he gained immense powers, being able to float and have a mind of his own, with his intelligence exceeding any thing on earth.

"oh. what _do we do now_?" Harris whispered with a grin. His moist, mint breath pressed against Shaun's physical form. His eyes were filled with passion and sadistic urges. Then a huge meteor fell from the sky and everyone on earth died.

Thanks for coming to my Ted talk.


End file.
